The Best Pictures of Camp Rock: Jason's Revenge
by ThatsNoneofYourBusiness
Summary: Jason needs to get revenge on Shane for smashing his birdhouse. Jason has super glue.


Jason Grey has always had a connection with glue. In preschool, he ate it. In kindergraden, he stuck papers together. Elementary, well, he still ate it. In middle school, he glued stuff to his bedroom walls (and Shane's and Nate's, much to their displeasure). Highschool, Jason finally _stopped _eating Elmer's Glue. Now he was in Camp Rock with his band, the Connect 3. And glue was used for revenge.

Here's how it all began: Jason had a birdhouse, and a very nice birdhouse it was. It had a royal blue body and had the traditional red roof, with a yellow floor on each side. Jason loved that birdhouse. Shane, however, didn't. Every morning Shane had to wake up to the noisy songs of those stupid songbirds, when all he wanted to do was sleep in. And Jason just _had_ to hang the birdhouse outside Shane's window.

So one morning, a grumpy, bed-headed teenager stalked out of the Camp Rock cabin, ripped the birdhouse from it hold, and beat it to splinters with his baseball bat. With a contented sigh, Shane went back to bed.

And now Jason was plotting his revenge. Standing in that cabin that he shared with Shane at 8:30 at night, Jason chuckled evilly, and ruined the moment with a ferocious case of the hiccups.

Anyway, he squeezed a generous glob of Monster Strength SuperGlue to Shane's pillow, spreading it evenly with a popsickle stick. Then, brushing his bangs from his eyes, rushed to Shane's pants drawer and glued all of his younger brother's pants closed, so he'd only have his boxers to wear.

And most revenge-ish of all, Jason filled all of Shane's hair product bottles with glue and glued them shut!!

Then, Jason immediately hide the sticky paste under his bed and dove under the covers pretending to be asleep; Shane would come into the cabin any minute now.

Tomorrow was going to be very interesting.

.

.

.

"AAARGH!" Shane shouted as he tried to free himself of the pillow, which was stuck horizontally to the back of his head. Nate tried tugging the pillow away, but it was firmly stuck to Shane's hair.

"Shane, its been a half an hour, we need it get help." Nate said finally, flopping his tired arm to his sides, "We need Mitchie's Mom."

Shane huffed, and got up from his bed, off balance from the extra weight on his head,

"Fine, let me get pants on." Jason chuckled quietly from his bed.

"What the hell is wrong with my pants?!" Shane shouted again as he attempted pulling his breeches apart. Nate even joined in again, but no use, they were stuck.

"We really need Connie." Nate said, "I'll go get her!" and rushed out of the cabin before Shane could yell 'wait!'

.

.

Connie looked over the angry teenage rock star who stood with his arms crossed over his chest. His hair was spread out over the pillow that was stuck to his head,and was standing in white and red boxers. Mitchie laughed beside her, nearly crying.

"Y-You're head's glued to the pillow!" she choked out and then added, "Nice boxers!" and began howling with laughter. Shane growled and rolled his eyes.

"My pants were glued closed, okay?" he said angrily, "Now get this stupid feather bag away from my head." Connie nodded,

"Alright, first hot water, lets get you into the bathroom, Shane." she said. Shane sighed heavily and turned to the bathroom door.

He couldn't get through the doorway. The pillow stuck out too far from each side of his head! By now, Nate, Jason, and Mitchie were rolling on the floor, clutching their sides as they laughed hysterically. Even Connie and Brown laughed when Shane bounced back from the doorway.

"Shut up and help me!" Shane snapped, cheeks blazing red. Connie and Brown, still chuckling trotted to Shane's side and procceded to squish the sides of the pillow against Shane's face so he would fit. It took several tries, three different tactics, and a few yelps of pain from Shane as his hair was ripped from his scalp before he managed to squeeze into the bathroom.

"Jason, do you know how this happened?" Nate asked as Shane got his hair washed. Jason tried smothering a grin as he answered,

"Shane smashed my birdhouse. And I like glue."

"I got pictures." Mitchie said suddenly, grinning widely

"Thats my girl." Nate said approvingly

**Review please. Or I just might glue you.....**


End file.
